The present invention relates to a bone joint anti-dislocation device, and more particularly to an anti-dislocation device for a hip joint.
One of the known complications of hip replacement surgery is a hip dislocation, which is an extremely painful condition whereby the hip xe2x80x9cballxe2x80x9d pops out of its socket. The hip can pop out the back (xe2x80x9cposterior dislocationxe2x80x9d) or the front (xe2x80x9canterior dislocationxe2x80x9d).
An early if not the first device designed to avoid this dislocation was a hip spica cast, a bulky plaster cast device which could not be removed even for washing or scratching. This was applied to patients who had dislocated or were felt to be at great risk for dislocation.
A subsequent device, considered an improvement, is a so-called xe2x80x9cspica bracexe2x80x9d also known as a xe2x80x9chip abduction bracexe2x80x9d. This brace consists of a wide plastic belt that wraps around a person""s waist and is connected to a plastic sleeve which wraps around the person""s thigh. A hinge located on the side of the device connects the two parts, locking them at a fixed prescribed angle. Because the device is locked and constraining, a person wearing the brace is intentionally limited in how much they can bend and straighten the hip. Thus the person is unable to put the hip in a position that will make it pop out. This position is usually that of hip xe2x80x9cflexionxe2x80x9d (bending) to 90xc2x0 or more. The brace also prevents the hip from xe2x80x9cadductingxe2x80x9d, i.e. prevents the leg from being moved towards the other leg.
A major disadvantage of this device is that people do not like it because it can not easily be worn under a patient""s normal clothing, it is bulky, it is unsightly and it chafes.
To prevent (posterior) dislocations, hip flexion is the only motion that needs to be controlled. Though adduction can be a contributing factor, it is relatively unimportant as long as hip flexion is controlled. Therefore, the bulky xe2x80x9chip spica bracexe2x80x9d represents overkill.
According to one aspect of the invention, a device for restricting movement of a joint is provided comprising a pad adapted to be fastened to a user across a joint, said pad having two portions restricted from forming an angle with respect to each other less than a determined angle, said determined angle being less than 180 degrees.
According to another aspect of the invention, a device for restricting movement of a joint is provided comprising a pad made of rigid material sandwiched between two foam layers, said pad having a surface adapted to be fastened to a user by adhesive material, said pad having a generally rectangular shape defined by two generally parallel sides, a top and a bottom, and having two portions defined by a crease line extending between the two sides, said two portions forming a determined angle less than 180 degrees with respect to each other.
According to another aspect of the invention, a device for restricting movement of a joint is provided comprising a rigid pad having two portions connected by a hinge, said hinge adapted to be fastened to a user across a joint, and restricting movement of the two portions less than a determined angle, said determined angle being less than 180 degrees, and preferably within a pre-determined range of two angles, both being less than 180 degress.